Hot to Touch
by AbsentAngel
Summary: Every move he makes in that ring is painted foreplay. The way his muscles flex and strain, the burning in his eyes, and the power in his limbs calls to her with the subtleness of a wildfire. He is a honed blade, and she wants so very much to be the sheath that keeps his edges sharp. [NaLu][AU Oneshot][InexplicitLemon]


.

_Prompt #2: Foreplay_

**Warning! This contains sexual material of the lemon flavored variety.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>(:)(A)(:)<strong>

**Hot to Touch**

**By AbsentAngel**

**(:)(A)(:)**

* * *

><p>Sweat is beginning to bead on his tan skin. She watches as it rolls between his his shoulder blades and down his spine. Soon it will slide along his jaw like a lovers caress before dripping off his chin and onto the mat below. With the ring lights glaring down over him and his slick skin, he seems unnaturally beautiful. He always does.<p>

There is something animalistic - something raw - about the way he fights. He throws his punches with everything he has, sends out kicks like he intends to break bones. He takes his opponents retaliation in stride, and Lucy knows that for every hit that he takes, Natsu will make an effort to deal out double. Every muscle in his lean, built body tightens and flexes. His eyes burn with determination even while his mouth curls into as much of a grin as his mouth guard will let him. For all the blood and bruises, for all the broken ribs and fractured bones, he has never stopped loving the primal dance of battle.

Lucy knows she should hate it - most of the other girlfriends and wives do. She should be sickened by the fact that his job pays him in pain as much as it does dollars. When he comes home she should see his injuries and feel disgust.

But she doesn't.

Maybe it's because he is so very passionate about his art or, maybe, it's because she understands how he sees every injury as a badge of honor. Whatever it is, she hides her approval from the other woman in the designated area for family at the ringside. When she watches she does so with a poker face - letting her expressions mimic the crowds. Inside she is much less calm, and so very much less reserved.

Every move he makes in that ring is painted foreplay. The way his muscles flex and strain, the burning in his eyes, and the power in his limbs calls to her body with the subtleness of a wildfire. His body is a weapon, honed and trained in the art of giving pain, but she knows that with her he is just as capable of dealing intense pleasure. He is a skilled blade and she wants so very much to be the sheath that keeps his edges sharp.

Every round that passes, the coil of heat in her lower stomach builds and spreads. By the time the match is done - Natsu wearing a smile as bright as any trophy - she is physically aching for his touch.

When he comes out of the ring, she meets him with a kiss that promises more. His hands linger a little too long, and his eyes are just a little too dark, when he pulls away. He knows that she is hot, wet, and ready for him (she always is after one of his matches) and she can see that it takes more will power than he's willing to admit to release her and go to whatever interviews they have set up. She leaves him with a coy little smile and the promise to see him back at the hotel. The '_hurry up_' is, not-so-subtly, implied.

The taxi ride to their temporary weekend home is uncomfortable. So is the walk to their room. She is still burning for him and she is tempted to tend to it herself but decides against it. She will wait, if only because it's so much more satisfying when they can burn together.

She heats up some of her leftovers from last nights take out in the room's complementary microwave and eats in silence. When she is done she throws away the styrofoam container and heads to the bathroom where she methodically removes her jewelry before starting the nightly ritual of removing her makeup and washing her face. Once Natsu arrives she knows she will not have the opportunity to do so until morning.

The thought sends another pulse of desire through her and she curses under her breath. He won't be home until another hour, maybe two.

As she turns off the faucet and dries her face, she hears the hotel room door slam shut. Startled, she removes the crisp white towel from her freshly washed face just in time to see Natsu framed in the doorway and frowning as he stares at the bed he (no doubt) expected her to be on. He hasn't seen her yet, but it only takes the squeaking of her foot against a wet tile for his eyes to snap over to hers. Immediately the confused frown darkens into want and he surges towards her with the intensity of a hungry predator.

In a matter of seconds his mouth is on hers, hot and demanding as his body presses flush against her own. She responds with equal enthusiasm, her hands tangling in his hair and her body arching into his touch. It must not have been enough for him though, because Lucy quickly finds the edge of the vanity pressing into her lower back as he pushes against her.

Wetly, he moves down to her neck and she gasps. "You're back early."

His hips grind into hers, his hands already working furiously at the button of her pants. "Lied and told them I wasn't feelin' well," he grunted, finally releasing the catch and shoving both her jeans and panties down passed her hips. He doesn't even give her time to step out of them before his fingers delve between her thighs. She moans at the same moment that he gives a strangled sigh. "Fuck Luce. You're always so fucking wet." Inside, his finger curls and drags against her and she rewards him with a mewling whine and the desperate grind against the heel of his hand. He gropes at her breast, giving it a firm squeeze before pushing the front of her tank top down and exposing her red laced bra. "Every time I see you in the crowd I know I gotta win. Just so I can have this," he mumbles, lips whispering seductively against her pulse.

She gives a little breathless laugh, her hands unbuttoning his own jeans and slipping a hand between the folds of his boxers. He is hard, hot and heavy, in her hand. He gives a quick intake of breath, instinctively thrusting into her light grip and she smiles. Branded kisses are traveling down to her chest and his fingers are still leisurely caressing her. "You just like to win," she sighs, her back arching and pushing her breasts more firmly against his roaming lips.

She feels him smirk against her cleavage before he gives a light nip to her right breast. "That might be true." He pulls one of the cups of her bra aside. The underwire digs uncomfortably against her ribs but he makes up for it by running a calloused thumb over the hardened peak. "But this is definitely one hell of a perk."

She hums, gripping him with purpose and giving him a determined stroke. He hisses, and retaliates by grinding the heel of his hand against her and punishing her breasts with his tongue. They test one another - she sucks his earlobe and he roughly grabs her ass, he pushes her against the vanity and she lets her nails drag across his back. The sounds they draw from each other are as primal as his art of fighting.

With every flick of his battle worn fingers, she can feel herself getting just a little bit closer to the edge. The coil in her stomach is tight, just give her little more time and she will be ready to spring. Her thighs begin to tremble.

Natsu gives the nub in his mouth one more suck before releasing her. When he looks up at her his gaze is so dark she can barely see the green in his irises. "Turn around."

She does - not because he told her to, but because she was thinking along the same lines not moments before. Their reflection in the oversized hotel mirror, greets her. She is a mess. Most of her blonde strands have escaped her hair tie and are framing her face in a chaotic tangle. Her lips are red and swollen, her eyes glazed over. She still has some eyeliner smudged along the undersides of her eyes that she hadn't had the time to wipe off. Her clothes are in even worse shape. Her shirt and bra have been pulled down to rest under her breasts, the sleeves and straps laying limp at her elbows and restricting her movements - both will likely be stretched beyond repair. Out of the mirrors reach, her bottoms lay in a heap at her ankles.

Behind her, she sees Natsu's reflection smirking as he reaches around her to fondle her breast. His pink strands are wild and messy as a result of her hands, and there is a bruise beginning to darken along his jaw from his fight. His buttoned shirt is half open and his jeans and boxers are in the same state as her own. She watches, aroused, as he tweaks a nipple and brings his mouth to her ear. His breath is feverish and sends shivers down her spine. "You're so fucking hot like this Luce."

She whimpers, arching her body and grinding her ass into him. His words are sweet, but at the moment she has no time for them - she needs action, and she needs it immediately. He curses under his breath and his hands (one on her hip and the other still latched onto her breast) tighten. She can feel him fumbling between her thighs and knows that he understood the memo.

One quick thrust of his hips and they are joined. A cry leaves her lips as he groans her name, and then they are moving against each other with little rhythm and absolutely no reserve. She is mesmerized by his facial expressions in the mirror - he seems more entranced by the reflection of her chest bouncing with his every thrust. His hand releases her breast to grip the edge of the vanity and brace himself, while his other hand grips her hip and pulls her back the moment he lunges forward. Her teeth bite into her bottom lip and he pants encouragements into her ear - a muddle of words ranging from sweet ("you're so damn perfect") to downright lewd ("fuck, your _dripping_") and everything in between.

Again, she feels her body coiling tighter, and tighter, until she feels like she is going to crack and break from the pressure. She cries out to him because she needs him to push her over that edge. "Natsu, _please_!" On the vanity her knuckles are as white as the sink basins as they grasp at the cold granite surface. "_**Please**__!_"

The hand on her hip travels down between her parted thighs. He tugs at her ear with his teeth, soothing the sting with a kiss, as his fingers flutter against her with practiced ease. "I got you, Luce," he mumbles. His breath is hot against the shell of her ear, and he is so close that his lips whisper against the sensitive skin with every word. "I got you. Just let go."

She screams loud enough enough for anyone unfortunate enough to be sharing a wall with them to hear. She doesn't care. Her body is a mass of trembling limbs and sweat soaked skin as she comes undone. She can feel herself spasming around him and spies the pleasured grimace on his face as he groans. His hips still. "Damn it, I -" he pants, leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

She whispers is name and after another second of pause, he curses and his hips begin to slap against her with unforgiving ferocity. As a high pitched moan springs from her lips she watches as his brow furrows, eyes squeeze shut, and mouth goes slack. After a few more lazy thrusts, he sags against her. The bruising grip he has on her hip loosens and he meets her gaze in the mirror with hooded eyes. Sweat drips off his chin and lands on her shoulder before rolling down her breast. "_Fuck_," he breathes. The gentle kiss he gives to her temple feels almost like an apology. "I wanted to shoot for two before coming," he grumbles, sounding very much like a child cheated out of a second helping of dessert. He gives another kiss to her ear before letting his lips linger at the curve of her neck and shoulder.

A little (breathless) laugh escapes her lips, and she leans into his firm frame, her head cradled by his toned shoulder. "Mm, the night's still young." She meets his reflections gaze, a coy smile curling her mouth. "Ready for round two?"

She can feel his grin against her skin. In the mirror she sees his eyes sharpening into something both desirable and dangerous, and oh so hot. It is the same look of intensity that he wears in the ring and, like always, she feels her blood begin to sing in response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest. Prompt #2: Foreplay. Again (like yesterday's prompt) this is a first for me.I think this one ended up being my favorite out of all seven, so hopefully it was an enjoyable lemon for you all! Even if it wasn't, I'm going to count it as practice for my chapter stories!

Definitely go and check out some of the other participants works as well! They have some very talented writers submitting! There is a link on my tumblr page absent-angel (there is a link on my profile).

_**As always, if you like it enough to fav then I hope you will take the extra minute to leave a review on your thoughts**_!

Prompt #3: Heat will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
